


To Find Another

by Kca1516



Series: Wintersoldier Steve [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cap Steve and Winter Steve First Meeting, Captain America Steve Rogers, Cuddling, Different Dimensions, Fluff, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Taking care of eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: As by request:Wintersoldier!Steve meets Cap!Steve for the first time and gets possessive of Tony(Know that if you asked for a similar story concept but are not tagged, there is another story coming for you)Also this is the first (but not last) smut of my Wintersoldier seriesIn this one its not too raunchy which is why i didn’t tag anything specific but they b getting down and dirty real soon, hope you enjoy!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [where_thewind_blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/gifts), [knifeandpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=knifeandpeach).



Tony didn’t know exactly what happened, but he knew Steve, his Steve, didn’t like it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

One moment The Avengers were on a battlefield, wrapping up their current mission. Next thing they knew there was a blinding flare of light and a man, who looked almost identical to Tony Stark’s lover, simply...appeared.

The newcomer stumbled forward, and out of the fading flash. His skin was tinged green giving him a sickly complexion and, without preamble, he collapsed to the pavement below.

Tony, who had watched him in a sort of daze, turned around and blasted away his current enemy. When he was certain his opponent wasn’t getting up any time soon, he quickly flew over to the new arrival.

The genius circled the body with his defenses raised. Though it was clear the newcomer was out cold, Tony had learned to not trust people who materialized out of thin air. He took a moment to make sure the man wasn’t planning to pop out at him the first chance he got, and landed. Pulling up his visor, the genius knelt on the ground next to the prone body.

Tony tentatively reached out his hand to flip the figure over, when a voice spoke in his ear.

“Be careful, Iron Man,” Bucky grunted, Tony turned his head to see The Captain fighting off a bunch of brainless lackies, “I don’t know who that man is, but from what I saw he could be dangerous.”

The comm went silent, a signal that Tony was on his own.

 

“Copy that,” Tony answered, keeping a sarcastic lilt to his voice in case things went badly. He reached his hand out again, and this time succeeded in rolling the unknown visitor skyward.

It only took one glance for bile to rise up in Tony’s throat.

The genius scrambled away from the man on the ground, a bone cold fear rooting him to the ground.

_ No _ , a voice in his head insisted,  _ that’s impossible. _

Because the man on the sidewalk, the unknown visitor that had just blazed into existence, didn’t just look like Steve...he  _ was _ Steve.

Sure, he was wearing a dark black suit, with a star cutout on the center of his chest, and had a thick beard covering the lower half of his face.

But, Tony would recognize his lover no matter what aspect of his physical appearance was different. And, it was different. But the one thing that stood out to him the most, the one thing that made Tony want to scream and cry at the same time, was that this Steve had two  _ real _ arms.

 

“Steve…” Tony spoke directly to his soldier on a private comm, sounding as if he saw a ghost. Which by all means he did. He was staring right at the unmoving face of the man he loved.

There was a moment where his soldier didn’t answer that had Tony’s heart pounding, and his breath speeding up into something that might have resembled a panic attack. But the crackling of the comm came back to life in time, and the genius relaxed. 

 

“Tony,” grunted Steve, who seemed to be in the middle of a fight. But, Tony didn’t care. He needed him here. He needed him to chase these demons away. 

“What’s wrong, doll,” Steve spoke again after a pause, seeming to have defeated his opponent.

But, the words to answer him were stuck in the genius’s throat as a million emotions fought for dominance inside him. Fear, relief, curiosity?

What was he supposed to say, anyway?

 

_ “So, I was in the middle of battle when I saw this great, big light, and this man entered through it. One that certainly wasn’t there before. And when I went to go check on him the weirdest thing happened...the man turned out to be YOU! Crazy right…” _

 

No, not the best choice of words.

Besides, Tony didn’t think he had it in him to make light of the situation, not when the image of his Steve lying face first on the ground was so vivid in his mind. 

 

“Just...just come here,” Tony stuttered.

 

“On my way,” Steve replied, it sounded like he wanted to say more. To insist Tony tell him why he was acting so strange. But, it seemed he knew he wasn’t going to get much of an answer out of his lover when he was in such a state. Which Tony was grateful for.

While the man waited for help to arrive, Tony released the seals that kept his helmet on and placed it down beside him. Then, with a deep inhale, he dared to get closer to Steve’s doppelgänger once again.

No matter how Tony tried to convince himself the man below him wasn’t his, an ache still bloomed in his chest. It was just too real to see Steve lying on the ground, unmoving as if he were...dead.

Something in Tony reared back at the words, and he knew he couldn’t just leave the man, whoever he was, there on the sidewalk. He just couldn’t.

Carefully, so as not to startle the man awake, Tony lifted fake Steve’s head up. Slipping the cool, metal hands of his armor under the stranger’s head, he gently lifted the man’s torso up and placed him on Tony’s thighs. 

 

Fake Steve didn't even stir.

 

Tony thought he might scream.

 

Where was Steve? Why was he taking so long? Tony needed him to stop the horrible visions playing behind his eyes. In front of his eyes

Trying to keep the trembling throughout his body to a minimum, the genius started running the suit’s fingers through fake Steve’s hair. Taking in every small detail about the man in his arms in an attempt to prove his eyes wrong.

Using his thumb, Tony traced over the worry lines carved into the man’s forehead. He hated how they were the exact same length, and depth as his lovers. The genius moved his touch down to the man’s cheekbones, knowing, without knowing, that he had placed kisses there so many times before.

Tony felt compelled to continue with the gentle caresses, daring to skim over the man’s eyelids. His lashes were just as long and beautiful as Tony’s Steve’s were, but the one thing that kept this from being all too real were the man’s eyes. Steve had piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare straight into Tony’s soul. There was no way this man’s gaze could possible rival his lovers. His eyes were probably a dark, chocolate brown like Tony’s own, or maybe green like the grass outside the city. There was no way…

 

Blue.

 

Ice, blue eyes shot open.

 

Gazing straight up at Tony Stark.

 

A strangled cry was pulled from the metal man’s mouth at the same time the stranger underneath him took in a wheezy gasp of air.

 

“Tony?...” the man choked out, except this wasn't just a man. The voice, the features, the eyes. This was Steve. This was all Steve, and he was hurt. He could be dying, and even if this wasn’t Tony’s Steve, the same fear encompassed him.

 

“Steve!” Tony cried, his mind running a mile a minute, not able to process what was going on. 

The blond’s gaze went from confused to relaxed. Like something had fallen into place for him, finally, like he could go in peace. And, then his eyes closed, once again, but this time for an entirely different reason. 

Tony felt his world tilt. Until another voice came up from behind him.

One he loved so fiercely it hurt sometimes. Especially, right now.

 

“Tony,” Steve said running up to him, there was a panicked expression on his face, surely from having heard Tony call out for him. But, to the genius it was like a breath of fresh air. There was his Steve, in the suit Tony had made for him, with his beautiful grace, and lovely metal arm that glinted against the fierceness of the sun.

Tony wanted to meet him in the middle and feel his lover’s arms wrap tightly around him and protect him from the world that seemed to be crashing down. But, he couldn’t seem to leave this other Steve.

Because wasn’t Steve, no matter in what form, his? He couldn't abandon the man like that, not without getting him help first.

Tony was so transfixed by his lover running up to meet him that he didn’t think to keep his Steve away from the doppelgänger until it was to late. The worried look for Tony melted off the soldier’s face as he took in the bundle in his boyfriend’s arms.

Steve’s jaw went slack, eyes wide as he took a step away from Tony and the man on the ground.

But, Tony couldn’t have that. Not when the Steve in his arms was possibly dying. His Steve couldn’t leave him alone, too. He wouldn't be strong enough to do it alone.

 

“Wait, no, please…” the desperate cry fell from Tony’s lips without his permission, and he stopped himself before anything more mortifying could be said.

But, Steve seemed to understand anyway, and for Tony he would set aside his own discomfort.

He would do anything for Tony.

The genius was drowning in fear and uncertainty, and Steve couldn’t allow his lover to go through that. Not when he had the ability to stop it.

Steve spoke directly into his comm, “There’s an emergency. We need everyone at my location now, bring medical. I’m not sure what we’re dealing with.”

Tony felt tension drop from his shoulders at the request, hearing it come through the comm in his ear as well.

Steve wasn’t leaving him, Steve would make everything better. Steve would help him.

The super soldier took a step forward, ignoring his uneasiness so he could speak with Tony.

 

“Doll,” he said kindly, realizing the man was in no state to be making his own decisions.

Tony’s attention snapped to his lover, feeling himself get lost in the depth of his ocean eyes, feeling safe.

 

“I need you to come to me,” Steve ordered. Tony went rigid.

He immediately looked back at the Steve in his arms, noticing, thankfully, that his chest was rising and falling.

But, he couldn't just leave him.

The man had woken up in his arms, and knew him, had said his name. He was the first face this Steve had seen, and what if he woke up in a hospital without Tony there? What would-

 

“Tony,” Steve said again, his voice cutting through the genius’s racing thoughts and silencing them in the way he knew only he could, “come here, kotenok.”

Tony, gently lifted fake Steve off of his thighs, trying not to notice how limp his neck was, before lowering him to the hard concrete where the genius had found him. Then, he slowly rose up from the pavement, legs numb from being in the same, uncomfortable position for so long.

Tony balanced himself, and faced Steve, his Steve. Same sharp cheekbones, and worry lines, and blue eyes. But, these ones were his.

With a trembling lip, Tony stumbled into the very warm, very alive embrace of his lover.

 

“I’m here Tony,” Steve whispered into the genius’s matted hair. Tony pressed himself as close as he could against his super soldier, burying his head into the man’s chest to breathe him in. The familiar leather of his shoulder pads scratched against Tony's cheek in a soothing way. 

He could almost feel the stretch of skin and muscle underneath, and that’s what Tony really wanted. What he needed was to feel Steve bare against him, just to make sure that yes, he was really there. He was really alive and sound. And, whoever was that on the ground, it wasn’t Steve. At least, not Tony’s Steve.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

That’s how Natasha found them moments later along with medical and the rest of the Avengers. Holding onto each other like some sort of promise.

At first, what had happened to cause such a reaction was unclear. At least, until her eyes wandered to the body on the ground.

She inhaled sharply, and felt the pieces of the puzzle come together to form a foggy picture.

She dared a step closer to the man on the gravel, hoping that she was wrong. That he wouldn’t be what, or who she thought he was. But, her hopes were dashed.

She stayed silent as the rest of the team and medical hurried to help the man. Though they saw the similarity too, they didn’t understand what it meant. And, no one noticed the Widow’s uneasiness due to the situation at hand. 

Well, almost no one.

There was one person who would always be looking where others weren’t.

 

“Natasha,” Steve spoke in Russian, the harshness of his expression unyielding as his gaze fell upon her, “you know something.”

It wasn’t a question, but a fact.

She too answered in Russian, both of them not wanted to freak Tony out anymore then he already was.

Her heart ached at the sight of the man that had become like a younger sibling to her. His lip was trembling, his pale complexion worrying. His grip on Steve’s uniform was like that of a lifeline, and his eyes were shut tight.

No, she couldn’t put more weight on his shoulders.

 

“Who is that,” Steve demanded of her, a growl in his voice.

Natasha sighed, and answered back, “That man is Steve Rogers, or as some know him Captain America. He  _ is _ you, and...you are him.”

Steve shot her a look, telling her to cut the bullshit.

But, something in his stomach sank when her expression didn’t change.

 

“He’s from a different dimension,” she said, her only form of explanation.

 


	2. Part 2

“Take it, sweetheart,” Steve urged Tony for what felt like the millionth time.

In his hands was a large glass of water and a pill to help the traumatized man in front of him sleep. But, Tony was refusing.

The genius lay in bed, stripped down to nothing but Steve’s oversized shirt and underwear. There was a worryingly blank stare to his eyes, like he was watching the things around him without actually seeing anything.

His hands were placed delicately on Steve’s metal arm, the cool feeling a sort of comfort.

Tony shoved his head into Steve’s side, hiding his mouth from view so he couldn't take the pill.

Normally, if Steve tried to get him to take any sort of medicine he didn’t want to, Tony resisted in anyway he could. He’d twitch, and argue, and try to run until the soldier caught him in his arms.

It was tiresome at times, but this was so much worse.

Tony was silent, and still. Words Steve didn’t think he had ever used to describe the man before.

And because of that, the soldier wouldn't deny he was scared. As Tony wrapped himself more securely around Steve’s waist, he was so, so scared.

Steve twisted around, being careful to make sure Tony realized he wasn’t leaving, and placed the medicine and water on the nightstand. Then, he slipped further under the covers, and pulled Tony snug against him. Steve gripped tightly onto the man who returned the gesture until his knuckles were white.

Steve didn’t say anything about it. Far too relieved he was getting a reaction out of Tony besides stone cold silence.

Tony had been this way ever since the end of the battle two hours ago. He didn’t respond in the slightest to anything or anyone but Steve, and wouldn’t leave the soldier's side. Bruce said Tony would come back to himself eventually, they just needed to give it time. But, Steve felt like bugs were crawling under his skin, his worries chilling him.

The soldier gently bent his head down, and brushed a soft, meaningful kiss against the top of Tony’s head. 

He couldn’t help but breath in the smell of the man’s shampoo, its texture still damp due to the shower Steve had helped him take.  

 

“Talk to me,” Steve pleaded, a stubborn ache spreading through his body, “please just talk to me. I don’t know how to help you, sweetheart. I don’t know what to do to make this easier on you.”

Steve closed his blue eyes, snuggling impossible closer to his lover. He was trying desperately not to think about all his problems in fear they would keep him up all night, and in turn keep Tony awake as well.

With being so focused on the wellbeing of his boyfriend, Steve almost forgot what Natasha had told him about the man they found today.

The man who looked like him. The man who apparently  _ was _ him.

A shiver forced its way down Steve’s spine.

He wanted, needed, answers. Why was this new Steve here? Did Natasha know him? Why did she call him Captain America?

Why didn’t he have a metal arm like Steve’s own?

And, wasn’t that a dangerous thought.

Because, if in this different universe other Steve he hadn’t experienced what Steve had, the soldier wouldn’t even begin to know how to handle that information.

 

“Steve?” Croaked a voice the blond had resigned himself to not hearing for the rest night. (He couldn’t shut up the irrationally fear that had immobilized him, saying he would never hear it again)

Steve’s eyes shot open. Uncertainty that his desire to have Tony speak tricked his mind into hearing something he hadn’t. But, his doubts were proved wrong.

Tony was looking up at him, his warm, chocolate eyes boring into Steve’s. They were filled with, what the soldier could only describe accurately as, life.

Steve could feel himself melting into a puddle of emotions, all his previous thoughts about his replica vanishing from his mind.

In a rush of relief, Steve flipped the two men, putting Tony underneath while he hovered above. Intent on protecting the man from anything potentially harmful.

It took little more than Tony’s pliant, trusting body for Steve to lose all hope of dignity in the situation. Especially as Tony still clung to his arms like Steve would fade to nothing if he didn’t.  Abandoning the genius with no hope of finding the light again.

Steve bent down, pressing deep, quivering kisses against every inch of Tony’s face. He couldn’t deny how content he felt when Tony pushed up into it, eager to feel more of the soldier all around him.

Not in a sexual way. In a pure, loving way the two had felt too little of in their lives.

 

“I’m here-”

 

Steve placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead.

 

“I’m not leaving you-”

 

His lips met the apple of Tony’s cheek.

 

“You are my entire world-”

 

Steve would have said more, but Tony cut him off.

 

“Steve, baby...you’re speaking in Russian,” the genius murmured, eyes wide, and lips turned down due to trepidation.

 

Steve froze. 

 

“What?” He asked Tony. But, by the blank glaze in the man’s eyes, Steve knew he hadn't succeeded in speaking a tongue Tony understood. 

 

Honestly, he was surprised he hadn’t noticed the development earlier.

Steve was so used to being in complete control of his mind and body, that the turn of events threw him off.

There were only a handful of times he could recall losing himself like this.

In the earlier days of recovery, the cause of such incidents normally came from flashbacks. As of now, the trigger that caused his loss of awareness the most was heavy emotional distress.

 

Especially when Tony was involved. 

 

Steve’s Russian must have been what snapped Tony out of his own head. And even though Steve felt guilty for causing his lover to fret over nothing, he couldn’t help but be a tad bit grateful. 

Tony thinking Steve was in trouble forced him out of the fog he had been stuck in.

 

Steve’s well being was just as important to Tony as Tony’s safety was to Steve.

He knew they took codependency to a new level, but the soldier couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

“I’m ok, Tony,” Steve assured, making a conscious effort to speak in English as he lingered over the man in a backwards attempt to protect him.

Tony seemed to relax, sensing nothing catastrophic had happened to cause his soldier pain.  

 

“I’m ok, I just slipped,” Steve said, before admitting, “you scared me, doll, you scared the ever loving shit out of me.”

 

Tony was quiet, though not in the way he had been before which soothed Steve’s anxiety. The brunette slowly unclenched his hands from Steve’s biceps, and trailed his fingers up over his lover’s shoulders. Eventually coming to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. 

Tony pulled himself up slowly to place a delicate kiss on his soldier’s lips. His way of saying sorry for worrying him, and that he was glad Steve was ok. But, it wasn’t enough for Steve. He had Tony back, but it wasn’t all of him.

Carefully, so Tony had time to push him away if he wanted, Steve lowered himself down until he was resting fully on top of the body below. The genius fisted his hands into the back of Steve’s shirt to hold him there, the weight of his lover like a heated blanket keeping him safe from the monsters under his bed.

Steve rested their foreheads together, and Tony pushed up slightly to rub their noses against one anothers. 

_Stay_ , Steve wanted to plead with the man, _please_ _stay_.

 

“You have to talk to me,” Steve finally said once he felt Tony unknot completely underneath him. 

Before the brunette could freak out, Steve was one step ahead leaving trails of kisses all over his face until he calmed down.

 

Steve wasn’t one to push the need to talk. Sometimes silence was required to process events that had happened, and forced communication only succeeded in damaging the situation further. 

So, for him to insist Tony confide in him, the genius knew his lover was really concerned. 

Steve realized if he let Tony stew in his thoughts, the brunette would internalize his feelings. Something that would only end up hurting him more than helping.

 

“I don’t know how,” Tony confessed, voice quiet, “I don’t know how to begin.”

 

Steve knew that feeling, he knew it too well. 

The soldier rolled off of his lover, and quickly pulled the man over so they were facing chest to chest.

Steve tugged the covers up higher over them, trying to provide a safe environment. Then, proceeded to do what Tony did for him everytime those same words had left his mouth.

 

“Would it be easier if I asked you questions about it?”

 

Tony stared up at him, a small smile on his face as he knew exactly what Steve was doing. The amount of gratitude he felt almost overwhelming him.

 

“Yeah,” he replied trying to ignore the emotion that stung the back of his throat.

 

Steve’s right hand, unconsciously, started drawing patterns along his lover’s spine as he tried to figure out how to start this. Tony shivered, and arched up into the soldier’s hands. Something that resembled a purr left the brunnett’s lips, and Steve thought he could die right there, happy. His genius in his arms. But, even in this private, sacred, moment they were sharing, life crept up on them. Shadowing their happiness with its cruel darkness.

 

“You held the...man. In your arms. Why?” The awkward phrasing fell from the soldier's mouth without thinking.

 

It wasn’t accusing. The last thing Steve wanted was for Tony to get defensive over the choices he was free to make. His question was more like a gentle prompt to get Tony to talk about what he was keeping bottled up inside.

 

“You’re going to think I'm crazy,” was Tony’s initial, forceful, response, even though he knew Steve would never judge him for something like this. The brunette was so used to evading important topics, and getting out of answering questions that made him uncomfortable that he had to remind himself he was safe here. Nothing he said would be used to manipulate or hurt him, he knew that. But, years of conditioning was hard to forget. 

 

Steve, meanwhile, was quiet. His gaze filled with adoration as he looked at Tony, ready to give the genius as much time as he needed to answer the questions.

The emotion that built in Tony’s throat surprised him. He was lucky. So, so lucky to have Steve Rogers.

 

“He…” Tony’s voice cut out as the pit of emotion hit him again with a vengeance. The images of the other Steve, unmoving on the ground, had haunted him for hours now. The feeling that he didn’t do enough sitting heavily in his chest.

 

“The man,” Tony said, “he looked exactly like you.”

The pleading in his lover’s voice broke Steve’s heart. Like the genius was afraid Steve wouldn’t believe him, or trample on his fragile emotions like his tormentors in the past had. Steve would do anything to erase that from the man’s mind. 

 

And, of course, Tony didn’t know what Steve did.

 

“It’s ok, doll. I believe you,” Steve reassured his lover, “There’s a reason the two of us look alike. Natasha knows more, but we’ll discuss it at length in the morning with the team.”

 

It was an order Tony was glad for, not sure he was ready to find out why there were seemingly two Steve’s in the world. One of which was close to death. 

Tony clenched his eyes tight, trying to block out the memory of dark, sticky blood coating his hands as it dripped to the dark pavement below him. 

 

“Hey, hey,” Steve said, hushing Tony, he placed two gentle kisses on the man’s eyelids until they relaxed, and doe like eyes opened again, “I know it’s a bit freaky, Tones,” Steve continued to say when he felt Tony was able to handle it, “but, can you tell me why it’s affecting you this much?”

 

It was the big question they had been working up to, and Tony felt a cold draft wash over him. He pushed himself closer to Steve, needing his warmth, needing to know he wasn’t going to go cold too.

 

“He looked like you,” Tony restated, trying to ignore the pain in Steve’s eyes. Tony had realized long ago how much Steve hated when he wasn’t ok, truly despised it with his entire being. So much, in fact, that Tony’s own self esteem issues couldn't debunk it.

 

Tony also knew the only way to stop the horrible look was to tell Steve the truth.

 

“He was laying on the ground, covered...covered in blood, barely breathing, and he looked like you. He was…” Tony’s bottom lip trembled terribly in an effort to hold back the fear he had been trying to deal with. But, he couldn’t contain it anymore. It crashed into him like a tidal wave, pulling him into the undertow until he couldn’t breath or see, or feel anything but ice cold fear blocking out any other emotion. 

 

“He was me,” Steve said, breaking through the waves like the sun, warming Tony with the hand on his back, bringing him to land again. Helping him regain footing until he could stand once more.

Tony nodded the affirmative at Steve’s geuss. Knowing it wouldn’t take much for Steve to connect the dots.

 

“He was you, and he was dying,” Tony felt his throat flutter as the words left his mouth, “you-you can’t die. You can’t die on me, Steve. I-I can’t lose you, you’re all I have. I can’t do it without you-please don’t go-”

 

Steve rushed forward and cut Tony off with a hard kiss. Tony knew tears and snot were being rubbed all over his boyfriend’s face, and normally he would insist Steve let him wipe it off before kissing him. But, right now he didn’t care. He had felt the life draining from the other Steve today, and it was all too real. It was a possibility Tony had never fully confronted before a few hours ago, and he  _ hated  _ it. 

When Steve pulled away from the kiss, Tony chased after him, but the soldier came back just as quickly.

 

“I’m alive,” blue eyes whispered into brown, “I’m alive, and I will never leave you Tony Stark. You are my mission, it’s the only one I want and you’ve granted it to me. You’re mine, and I’m yours. Nothing will change that, even if I die,” Tony whined, but Steve pushed on feeling the need to have his lover hear this, “even if I die, I’ll forever be yours. You’re not losing me. I’m right here.”

 

Steve’s metal hand came up to rest protectively on Tony’s heart, just left of the arc reactor scarring. It felt like he was watching over it, protecting it from all the hurt the world tried to throw its way.

For the first time since the battlefield, Tony felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders.

 

“I love you,” he said, knowing those words meant everything to Steve. Knowing Steve had only heard the phrase a handful of times before meeting Tony. Knowing Steve didn’t take those words for granted and would understand everything Tony was trying to tell him.

 

“I love you, too,” Steve made sure to answer, though his own voice was quivering with emotion that was mirrored in Tony’s own, “now get some rest for me, sweetheart,” Steve insisted.

And, Tony finally felt like that was something he could do. A tiredness washing over him that wasn’t there before.

The genius flipped around with Steve’s help so the super soldier’s front was pressed up against Tony’s back.

 

Everything felt right, with Steve’s warmth protecting Tony.

 

The genius fell asleep to the pressure of soft lips against his neck, and the coolness of metal wrapped securely around his middle.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i havent gotten to writting pt 3 and 4 of this so i dont know when those will be out, but i will try to make that as soon as possible  
> In the meantime hope you enjoyed this mess of a part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a break but im back now and plan to fill out some more requests I have saved up  
> Also SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER its the first one but not the last one in this series  
> (Last but not least I wrote and edited this in less then 24 hrs so it might suck)

Steve wasn’t jealous.

He wasn’t, so if everyone could stop thinking he was that would be great.

Because he wasn’t...jealous that is.

Nope, not at all.

It wasn’t like Tony Stark, the man he loved more than life itself, suddenly didn’t have time for him anymore. It wasn’t like ever since Steve’s second self from another dimension just one day appeared and now Tony, Steve’s Tony, was hanging around him all the time. It wasn’t like Steve had barely seen Tony in the past three days except for maybe at night when he chose to actually come home instead of sleep at the hospital. It wasn’t like when Tony did finally come home he fell asleep instantly, too tired for even a goodnight kiss. It most certainly wasn’t like Steve was starting to think that Tony probably liked the non-fucked up version of him a lot more then, well, then this version. His version.

It wasn’t like that at all.

Except it  _ was _ , and everyone seemed to know it but Tony.

Every time Tony would barely acknowledge him in the morning before leaving, Bruce would send him a pity glance. Every time Steve would hit a punching bag a little harder than usual, Natasha would shake her head at him. Every time he dodged Bucky in fear of the man figuring him out, the Captain would get a sad look in his eyes like he knew what was wrong but was pretending not to for Steve’s sake. Steve saw it all. It was like his life was falling apart.

And he blamed Steve.

The damn bastard. If he had just stayed in his own fucking universe, none of this would be happening right now. Tony would probably be curled up at Steve’s side right now and half asleep after Steve plucked him from his workshop at this late hour. Steve could currently be running his hands through the man’s hair, breathing in each waft of the man’s conditioner and feeling perfectly content as he let Tony’s tiny snores lull him to sleep. As it was, the time was currently three in the morning and Steve was cursing his own name as he pathetically lay on Tony’s side of the bed to breath in his lingering scent from the nights spent there. Yet, the man had been gone for so long even that was starting to fade.

Tony hadn’t been home in three days, too busy checking on Steve's doppelgänger and making sure he was ok. From what Steve had heard, the man had woken up almost a week ago now and was on his way to a full recovery. So the question rose, why was Tony still hanging around him?

Logically, he knew that Tony was allowed to care for anyone he wished, and Steve was confident he would never cheat on him. But, his logical brain wasn’t in charge right now. What if Tony had been hanging around the other Steve because he was starting to fall for him? Steve wouldn't blame him, he still didn’t understand why the man was with him in the first place when he could pick anyone he wanted. 

Thoughts like these were what had finally driven the super soldier to buck up and text Tony, asking if he would be home tonight.

His lover had replied quick enough with a yes.

That was at nine o’clock, and as Steve said, it was now three, and here he was awake. Still desperately hoping that Tony would open the door with a perfectly reasonable excuse as to why he stayed so late. A reason that didn’t have to do with getting held up gazing into the other Steve’s eyes.

Or caught doing something much worse.

It was only a thought but it was enough to send Steve reeling as he shot up in bed, hunching into himself as that ugly green emotion soared through his veins. He could picture it in his head, and as much as he didn’t want to, it was like someone else had taken control. The images playing like a news real in his mind. Tony with his head thrown back in pleasure as the other Steve took him apart in a way only Steve had been able to up until now. Tony’s cheeks would flush as his eyes were heavily lidded with pleasure before he would open his mouth in a silent scream as he came, and a man with two real arms caressed his skin to help him through it.

With a growl, Steve crushed the thing nearest to him, which happened to be the alarm clock he insisted stay on the nightstand even though Jarvis told them the time every morning. He watched as it shattered into pieces, the jagged edges should have ripped up his hand. If it was made of what it was supposed to be made out of it would have. Another bout of self loathing flowed through him, and it only intensified as a voice spoke up from the doors behind him.

 

“Steve?” Tony spoke, tentatively. His figure was shadowed by the hall light and he was curled in on himself with weariness, making him look so small compared to the dazzling man during the day. His eyes were nearly bloodshot with lack of sleep, and his clothes were wrinkled as if he had worn them for multiple days. Immediately, Steve was on his feet, even the horrible distance between the two for the past few days wasn’t enough to deter the ever present need to take care of his tiny genius.

As soon as Steve opened his arms for the man, Tony fell against him burrowing himself in Steve’s arms, healing a part of the super soldier that had been steadily breaking ever since this started.

 

“Jarvis, bring up the lights, but keep them dim please,” Steve instructed the AI who complied without a word. Making sure to never let go of the man in his arms, Steve closed the door gently before walking Tony over to their bed where he deposited the genius who promptly flopped over. It was almost enough for Steve to chuckle at the normalcy of it all, but his mind was still running faster then he could keep up and it was enough for him to pull back into himself.

 

“Up, Tony,” Steve spoke supporting the man until he was in a sitting position, his forehead resting on Steve’s abdomen. His skin seemed to jump at the need for more contact, but he forced himself to pull away. If Tony was going to leave him for the other Steve, he couldn’t let himself sink into this like he wanted to. 

Tony let out a whine of disappointment at the loss of contact and his face scrunched up in confusion, knowing Steve was never so distant from him unless something was wrong. 

But, Steve didn’t bother to read too far into it as he turned to the dresser to pick out some sleeping clothes for the man and change him before he completely collapsed in bed.

Picking out one of his own t-shirts he knew Tony loved to wear and a pair of fresh boxers he turned back to the man.

 

“Up,” Steve ordered again, tapping Tony’s arms lightly before unfolding the shirt. Without hesitation Tony lifted his arms up and allowed Steve to remove the current top off his body. Usually, this action would be accompanied with Steve running his hands up and down Tony’s torso in a teasing fashion before finally removing the piece of clothing from him, but tonight it was purely clinical as the super soldier tugged the material off. The oddity of it all was enough to startle Tony to alertness, and prompted him to ask a question.

 

“How was your day, big guy?” Tony wondered, though his voice was muffled by Steve fitting the nightshirt over his face.

 

“Fine,” the super soldier replied, noticing how innocent the other man looked as his head popped through the neck of the shirt, causing his hair to fly in all different directions. He only allowed himself a moment to appreciate the view before bending to remove Tony’s belt and pants to fit him into a clean pair of boxers. 

Now Tony was really worried though. Steve never answered him like that, so closed off. He normally gave a brief overview of his day, the parts of it he didn’t spend at Tony’s side that was, before asking Tony the same question. 

The genius didn’t like this change in events, it felt cold, like Steve had kicked him all the way out in the freezing streets of New York while it was snowing. 

 

“You sure?” Tony asked again, fidgeting with his hands as Steve slipped the boxers onto him. He hoped Steve would look up at him and smile before giving a real answer. That he had just been too focused on helping Tony to take the time to answer fully. But, he was disappointed. 

 

“Yep,” Steve said as he stepped away from Tony, completing his task. The super soldier tilted his head to the ceiling before requesting for Jarvis.

 

“Hey Jarvis, could you turn the lights back down-”

 

“Woah, woah, woah, woah,” Tony cut in, successfully getting the his lover’s attention for what felt like the first time since he stepped foot into the room, “what’s going on with you?” The man asked grabbing for Steve’s hands, trying to get him to act normally. But Steve, to Tony’s horror, pulled out of the hold simply enough for it to be natural if Tony didn’t know any better. Which he resolutely did.

 

“Nothing,” Steve replied almost nonchalantly as he walked around the bed to his side. And now Tony really knew something was wrong.

 

“Steve, stop, please, you’re worrying me baby. Tell me what’s going on, I haven’t been around in a few days to know-”

 

“Oh, you noticed that did you?” Steve said, an iciness to his voice that felt like a slap to the face for Tony who didn’t understand what he had done to deserve this. Steve was sitting opposite Tony, though with his back to him. Tony ached to be able to reach out and touch him, but he didn’t know how his touch would be received and that scared him more than he cared to admit.

He had just gotten done talking with Steve 2.0 about trying to mend his relationship with Tony 2.0 after the man had revealed what happened to their relationship in his universe, admitting that the feelings he held for the other Tony still encompassed him every day. Tony had insisted that once they send him back, that he find the other Tony and work it out because he couldn't imagine not having his Steve in his life. He could barely envision what kind of hell other Tony must be going through, and didn’t envy him even a little bit. Yet, in a turn of events,  _ his _ Steve was pulling away from him and he didn’t know why.

 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Tony said, not able to argue with Steve right now, only wanting to fix whatever had been broken, “I don’t know what I did, but Steve I’m sorry just please talk to me I don’t want to fight with you.”

He didn’t mean to plead, but he was desperate. He just wanted to fall asleep curled up next to the man he loved so much. His need must have been obvious enough, because the fight seemed to seep out Steve as he turned his head just far enough that Tony knew he was looking to him.

 

“Just...just go to sleep, Tony. It doesn’t matter,  _ you’ll leave me for him in the morning anyway _ .” The last part was muttered quiet enough that Tony wouldn't have been able to hear it if he hadn’t been listening, and it was terrible alarming.

 

“No,” Tony said, forgetting himself and crawling over to the other side of the bad to lay his hands on the other man’s shoulders. Steve tensed at first which made Tony bite his lip as unwanted tears sprung to his eyes, but the super soldier could never hold out long against the man he so clearly needed and he lay back into Tony’s hold.

 

“You don’t get to say that and then not explain what it means,” Tony insisted even as he gently pulled Steve further onto the bed so his head was laying on Tony’s abdomen and Tony started to soothingly card his fingers through the man’s hair.

 

“Who could you possibly think I’m leaving you for, Steve Rogers. That is absolutely ridiculous. I need you so much, I thought you knew that by now. A life without you isn’t a life at all.”

Steve seemed to nuzzle his head further unto Tony’s stomach in a forlorn attempt to get closer to him, the man’s words bounding around in his head, making it easier for him to loosen his tongue.

 

“You’ve been away ever since he showed up,” Steve said, voice rough with emotion, “I barely saw you all week because you were with him, and all I could think was that you were replacing me. Replacing me with the better me, the one who wasn’t so fucked up.”

Tony ached for his lover as the pain he must have gone through for the past seven days resonated with the genius.

“No, baby, no,” Tony insisted, “you’ve got it all wrong. The only reason I’ve been around the other Steve is because Bruce and I are working on a portal to send him back to his own world. You know how I can get when I’m in the heat of a project, I barely come up for air. And don’t you ever think of yourself as anything less than perfect, because you are my everything and there will never be a need to replace you because I only want you.”

Tony looked down at Steve’s head on his lap and saw a single tear rolling down his face. Tony brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb, and gently tilted the man’s head upward so as to finally force him to make eye contact. Brown eyes, finally, met blue.

 

“I love you so much,” Tony whispered leaning down to brush his lips gently against Steve’s own, but as he moved to pull away Steve’s hand came to cup the back of his head and eased him back down for a more heated kiss. When they finally pulled away Tony was pleasantly red, and at least half hard as the feel of Steve’s tongue practically fucking his mouth was still fresh on his taste buds.

 

“You’re mine,” Steve stated his jealousy starting to take control as his hand came up to caress the side of Tony’s face, “All I could think of for a week was him having you like this. All soft and pliant, and his. But, it’s not true. You can’t be his because you’re mine.”

And now Tony was really starting to feel the tingle of pleasure flow through his body at his lover’s words, feeling the dangerous churn in his lower abdomen take control.

 

“Yours,” Tony responded as he moved back only far enough so Steve could make his way further onto the bed, “Never was his, never wanted to be, never could be because I am completely yours, and I plan on showing you just that.”

Before Steve could even comprehend what showing him entailed Tony pounced on the super soldier, knocking him onto his back so he hovered over the other man. Tony pined the blond’s arms above his head, knowing the man could flip them easily, knowing he would let Tony have this.

 

“You think you can be in charge tonight, kitten,” Steve murmured his voice like silk caressing Tony’s body, and the genius ground down upon him, feeling the man’s mirroring erection, and proving his point. A low rumble vibrated through Steve’s chest as his eyes floated to the back of his head in pleasure, and Tony grinned.

 

“Think I can’t?” The genius challenged before rushing up to kiss Steve again. Though Tony was literally on top of the other man and had his arms restrained, Steve took charge of the kiss as Tony would always allow him to. The brunette craved the way the thrusts of Steve’s tongue mirrored that of his hips, causing Tony’s clothed erection to rub up against the man’s abdomen with a delicious amount of friction that was pushing him close to the edge. They hadn’t done anything like this in almost a week and Tony hadn’t realized how desperate he was for Steve’s body until now.

Though, in the back of his mind he realized  _ he _ was supposed to be showering  _ Steve _ with pleasure and not the other way around. 

The incentive was strong enough for Tony to really push his ass back feeling the familiar lines of Steve’s dick through his boxers making him ache for the full thing, knowing they wouldn’t last long enough.

He continued to grind his ass along Steve’s body, indicating to what they could be doing if they weren’t too tired. And, it was all Steve needed for him to break the kiss and bury his head in the crook of Tony’s shoulder as he came, biting down hard on Tony’s shoulder as he finished.

 

“Come on, doll,” Steve encouraged as he rolled his hips though his own orgasm that was no doubt soaking through the inside of his boxers, “Come for me, baby, show me that you’re mine, that only I can do this to you. Only I can make you fall apart so easily.”

Steve snuck his metal hand out of Tony’s grip and brought it down to where Tony was still humping his body and sweet delicious cries fell from his lips. Slipping his hand inside the flimsy material, Steve palmed Tony’s naked cock only once before the smaller man was moaning and come coated the super soldier’s hand. A fierce contentment filled Steve as he watched his doll let go, this was only for him, only ever for him and him alone.

Steve waited until every last ounce of pleasure was wrung from Tony’s body before he slipped his hand back out of the man’s pants. Tony was half asleep on his chest at this point, but Steve still pressed his coated finger gently against the brunette’s mouth. Almost unconsciously, Tony’s body knowing what he wanted before he even knew, the genius parted his red bitten lips and let the super soldier’s cool fingers slip into his mouth. The mix of metal and his own come making something primal curl in Tony’s gut.

 

“Beautiful,” Steve whispered, “beautiful and for my eyes only.”

 

Tony nodded happily, satisfied that Steve finally seemed to understand that. Tony wasn't going anywhere no matter who fell out of what portal from any dimension.

The genius let the fingers slide from his mouth as he finished sucking them clean, a sated smile on his face that Steve couldn't help but trace.

 

“For your eyes only,” Tony replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy comments and kudos are always appreciated   
> WS Steve and Cap Steve officially meet in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wrote and edited this within a day so its not great im sorry the plot of this kind if went weird and strayed from the prompt as well so theres that still its finally the end if this prompt its been a hard one I have a list of promots i shoukd be getting to soon sk there is more wintersoldier steve to come i hope youve enjoyed this addition and one with it

_ Hours had ticked by since Natasha had been pressured into revealing the truth. Surprisingly enough, or maybe not at all, Tony had been the one to demand answers. He had stormed up to the red head with an air of ultimatum, Steve had never seen possess the man so thoroughly before, and insisted she explain to him what his eyes couldn’t comprehend. _

_ Steve had been almost positive Natasha was about to snap at the man for being so short with her. But, to the soldier’s surprise, the redhead set down her mug of coffee and hopped onto the kitchen counter behind her without a hint of anger. _

 

_ “What do you want to know?” She asked. _

 

_ “Everything,” Tony replied. _

 

_ And, she complied. _

_ She told them everything that Tony wanted to know. How she had stumbled across the private folders relaying the information of other dimensions in her early years at Shield. How she had been too cocky about her discovery and Fury had found her out, but instead of chastising her he handed her missions having to do with these other dimensions and universes. How mostly innocent civilians would accidentally get caught in the points where each dimension connected and cross through.  _

_ Seeing as no one knew where these points were, as they seemed to appear and disappear too quickly to track, Natasha had been tasked with clarifying the situation to any new arrivals. Painstakingly explaining how they were stuck in this universe until the time Shield was able to create a portal to send them back. It hadn’t been easy having to tell adults, and children alike, how they had to leave behind their lives and start anew, but Shield was generous in how they treated them. Fury set them up with homes and families they could stay with until the time they grew comfortable in society. But still, how do you tell someone that they can never get back to their lives? Yet, not all stories ended that way.  _

_ Once in a while there was the rare case that Natasha would be talking to one of the unfortunate few who had crossed over, and suddenly they would get sucked into their own world. Like their home was calling them back.  _

_ Counting those incidences she had seen eight cases. But, it was all so random, she said, that this Steve might be stuck here for hours, days, months, or years. There was no definitive science that could tell them how these worm holes were created or how to replicate them or how to stop them. _

 

_ That was when Tony got an idea. _

 

_ Steve always knew when Tony got an idea because he would squint his eyes and gnaw at his bottom lip mercilessly. All the while staring off into the distance as if his mind had been transported to another continent. Normally, when Steve noticed the man’s inattentiveness, he would soothe the genius by running his thumb over his bottom lip so as to release it from its trap. Without fail, the contact would be enough to bring Tony back to Steve long enough for a kiss goodbye before the man ran off to his workshop. _

_ But, Steve barely had a moment to reach for Tony this time around before he was moving away. His face alight with thought. _

 

_ “Oh,” Tony had gasped out, backing up and running off before Steve could catch him and ask him what was so important.  _

 

_ “Leave him,” Natasha ordered, sharp enough that Steve couldn’t help but turn away from his lover’s retreating form. _

 

_ “He’s going to see him,” Natasha spoke again in way of answering Steve’s unspoken question. She sipped at her coffee, feet dangling almost childishly, if such a word could be associated with the woman. _

_ Steve turned his full attention to her, his own questions about the situation surfacing in his mind. _

_ “Tell me what you know about him?” Steve asked, trying to keep the need to run after Tony from overtaking him completely. He clutched the counter behind him hard enough to dent, but right now he really didn't care. Right now he was trying to come to terms with the fact that there was another him from another universe who didn’t seem to be like him at all. _

 

_ “I already told you what I know-” _

 

_ “Don’t lie to me Natasha, you know by now that I always see through it,” he all but barked at her, making her eyes slit as she sat up a little straighter. Like a snake debating whether to strike or not. Steve almost wanted her too, some sort of conflict would be good for him. But, of course Natasha only bent to the will of herself. _

 

_ “You only see through my lies when I want you to see through them, that I’m sure of,” she promised him before hopping off the counter, her feet landing without a sound. She stalked up to him. _

 

_ “His name is Steven Grant Rogers, same as yours. In fact he has the same name, same height, same weight as you Steve,” she told him, it made him scoff. _

_ Steve held up his metal arm. _

 

_ “We don’t weigh the same,” he spat, trying to deny the pitiful ache trying to rise to the surface of his mind. _

_ Natasha’s hand came up and took hold of Steve’s wrist, she gently lowered it back to his side. Steve let her. _

 

_ “No you’re not,” she conceded, face full of sorrow that from her didn't feel as pitying as if it was coming from someone else. _

 

_ “In his universe his name is Captain America, like I told you before,” Steve sucked in a breath, eyes going wide as his head shot up, gaze meeting Natasha’s. _

 

_ “That’s impossible-” _

 

_ “Let me finish,” Natasha cut in, and Steve wouldn't deny feeling like a child being scolded by an adult. _

 

_ “Things are different in that universe, Steve. It wasn’t you that...it wasn't you that fell from that train all those years ago, it was Bucky. He turned into the Winter Soldier. The other Steve never went through what you did, he never became an assassin, he never lost his arm. He plunged himself into the ice for seventy years, not Bucky, he’s Captain America.” _

_ Steve felt sick with all this new information. How was any of this true, he thought to himself.  _

_ How was any of this  _ fair _?  _

_ With a gruff cry falling from his lips the granite behind him cracked. Natasha stayed exactly where she was, moving calmly to place a soothing hand on his cheek. But, the soldier flinched away from the touch, and she backed off. _

 

_ “How do you know all this?” Steve asked once he was calm enough to set his thoughts in order. _

_ Natasha’s gaze lowered as if this was the part she hated telling him the most, “This isn't his first trip here.” _

 

_ Shock left Steve speechless. _

 

_ “He came through a different portal a couple years back, by accident. He looked differently then he does now, but I obviously recognized him for who he was. Or, at least, for who I thought he was. We took him back to Shield where I sat down with him and we exchanged stories. They were...eerily similar. When we had finished talking, I explained to him the options I could offer him. But, he obviously wasn't pleased that he was stuck here for the time being. For a while we sat in silence. Him processing what I had told him until he finally came up with a solution. He asked me if there was a Tony Stark here that he could talk to. This was before you and Tony were together and it took me by surprise that he asked for Tony of all people. I’d been about to explain to him that I’d need clearance to give Tony any information, but not a second later it was like the world split open to reveal the inside of a tower that looked identical to ours. I’m sure you can guess who was on the other side of that portal.” _

 

_ She was right, as she usually was.  _

 

_ “Tony Stark,” Steve all but whispered. _

 

_ “Tony Stark,” she repeated, “he looked at me and said ‘Thanks for taking care of Steve, Nat,’ in Tony Stark’s usual fashion. Then proceeded to ramble on about how stupid his Steve was for going through the portal in the first place. The Captain stepped to his side of the world and before Tony closed the portal, Steve kissed him. That’s how I knew you two would be together all those years ago, that’s how I knew you’d last. You and Tony find yourself in every universe it seems like, if that’s not love then I don’t know what is.” _

 

_ “Oh,” was all Steve could answer with. _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Steve was being good.

 

Really, he was.

 

Today was the day that Steve 2.0 was being sent back to his own dimension, and Steve couldn’t be happier for it. He had stayed away from the man the entire time he was in the hospital and made no effort to contact him, Steve felt uncomfortable with there being two of him in his dimension. 

Well, maybe that was a lie. It didn't make him uncomfortable, few things could now a days. It did, however, make him bitter. Even after Tony had assured him he was the only super soldier he wanted, Steve still held a grudge against the guy. Could he really be blamed for it? Other Steve had never had to undergo the horrors Steve had been forced to endure day after day. It didn’t sit right with him, so he had kept his distance. It was for the better that way. 

Except there was one problem. The genius at Steve’s side insisted he come along to see his doppelgänger leave.

Well, maybe not exactly. Tony would never force him to do anything he didn’t want to, Steve knew that. But, of course, the man had solved the riddle of the unpredictable wormholes popping up and had created a portal that would send the other Steve back. His genius was a genius, and god dammit Steve was proud of him for figuring out a question that had been bothering scientists for multiple years now. The whole team was going down to Shield to say goodbye to the man they had gotten to know over the past few weeks, and Steve felt inclined to come along as well. If not to celebrate Tony then to at least protect him from whatever...dangers the other Steve posed.

It was a bit of stretch, but Steve was firmly sticking with it…

 

Fine. 

 

So  _ maybe _ the super soldier was curious about his other half, and  _ maybe _ since it was the last chance he would ever get to meet him he only put up a little bit of a fight when Tony asked him to come. 

Except now he was regretting it. Steve stood alone outside of the room Tony would be sending Steve back in. It was a simple affair in a simple room that looked no different from the one across from it. Steve thought it a bit ridiculous that one of the greatest scientific achievements in history was being held in nothing more than a waiting area, a  _ cell _ depending on who was in it.

Didn’t matter what you called it, Steve was still too cowardly to go in.

He knew the team was all waiting for him in there.

Right as it was Steve’s turn to go in, he had pulled back. Tony’s worried face had immediately found his in the small crowd but Steve shook off his concern saying that he just had to go to the bathroom. Tony had looked at him skeptically but agreed to wait for him seeing as the other Steve wanted to meet him too.

That’s what had struck at Steve’s nerves. The other Steve wanted to meet him.

 

Why?

 

The soldier side of his brain insisted it was so he could kill him. Which he himself was skeptical of, but the thought lingered. What if the other Steve had grown friendly with the people around him solely so they would let down their guard, and he would be able to strike?

He’d get Bruce off the playing field first, before he turned green. Soon enough he’d move onto Thor. He wouldn’t want the god flying away for back up or strike him with any sort of lighting. That would take care of any non-humans. Steve had faith that Bucky and Natasha could hold their own for a while, but they would eventually fall if other Steve’s strength was anything like his own. Clint would go next, the supersoldier would probably strangle him quickly seeing as he didn’t bring a bow or any other weapon and last...last would be his Tony. The man would be in shock as he looked upon his dead or injured friends and Steve would approach him cautiously, as if approaching a scared animal. Steve would hope Tony wouldn’t put up a fight so as not to injure himself before the inevitable. Without his armor, Steve knew he stood no chance against the other supersoldier. It would be a quick, painless death if the soldier felt an inch of what Steve felt for the genius, which he did, if Natasha's information on their relationship was anything to go by. 

And Steve, Steve would be left alone. Heart shattered as the Winter Soldier took full control of him, this time possessing him willingly…

The horrible daydream was exactly why Steve hadn't allowed himself to bolt. No way was he leaving his friends at the hands of a madman. Steve had to find the bravery to walk inside and face something he wasn't prepared to face. A massacre of his own design, one that only destroyed him.

Alas, it wasn't up to him to decide.

 

“...I’ll just go see what’s holding him up, I’m sure he’ll be back soon- woah!” Tony yelped as he crashed into Steve’s chest, and for a moment all the soldier’s worries disappeared. Steve caught Tony in his arms. The spastic brunette fit snugly as he relaxed into Steve’s grip almost immediately. Tony recognized exactly whose arms were around him.

The genius’s eyes searched wildly until they found Steve’s own, happiness and relief mixing together in a whirlpool of chocolate brown.

 

“Hi,” Tony said with a soft smile, “thought you got yourself lost.”

His little bit of sass was enough to bring a smile to Steve’s face, forgetting all his problems as he righted Tony before kissing him on the cheek solely to make his tan complexion turn beet red.

 

“I can never be too far from you, you know that,” Steve answered quietly enough for it to only be for Tony, though he knew at least two other people in the vicinity could hear him.

Two other supersoldiers.

 

One who was not supposed to be here.

 

The tension Steve had felt with Tony in his arms froze him again as he herded the smaller man behind his body to protect him from any danger. 

He knew who was in that room.  _ He _ was in that room, and that fact didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

But, when Steve finally lay eyes on the monster of a man he had envisioned in his head he was...slightly disappointed.

He looked different from the last time, the only time, Steve had seen him. No longer was there an unkept, twainy beard growing on half his face, or a ripped suit covering what it could of his body. Oh no, now the other Steve could pass for an exact replica of Steve, clean shaven with blue eyes that pierced into your soul from behind slightly tamed eyebrows.

He stood lax, with one of his hands heavy in the air like he wanted to reach out and touch Steve, but held back. The man swallowed heavily, the wrinkles in his forehead creasing. Steve was taken aback. He looked utterly benign, though Steve was fully aware of the damage he could cause.

Nonetheless, the supersoldier relaxed as he discarded his worries. 

 

“Could you guys...give us a second,” Steve asked of the room that seemed to be holding its breath with anticipation to what would happen next. But, dutifully they all filed out of the door, Steve feeling a slight press of lips against his shoulder for good luck.

The supersoldier felt the warmth of the contact long after the genius left.

The door finally closed, and they were alone.

Both men were silent, not sure where to start or how the other would react but knowing sooner or later the tension would break. Well, Steve wasn’t going to wait for it to happen. He had waited for enough things in his lifetime.

 

“He left you, didn’t he,” Steve said, less of a question and more of a fact. The other Steve’s attention met Steve’s own as his eyebrows furrowed for only a moment before understanding crossed his face. And for only a minute the man was hit with soul crushing pain before he buried it once more. No one else would have noticed it. But, Steve was staring at himself, he knew himself.

 

“Yes,” other Steve answered, and Steve was almost shocked to find that their voices sounded the exact same. Not that he should have been surprised honestly, they were the same person. But, it's like the concept didn't seem real until it was right in front of him.

 

“What gave it away?” other Steve asked, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, a nervous tic Steve used to have before the Winter Soldier. A rush of envy grabbed him before he forced it to ease. There was no point fighting the situation, though they were the same person they were different people. Besides, Steve would go through everything that still haunted him time and time again if it meant he had Tony. Maybe the other Steve hadn’t shared his experiences, but he was alone. And, that was the one true fear that connected through all the Steves in all the universes. They didn't want to be alone.

 

“I’ve never seen myself look so...defeated,” Steve responded putting his hands in his pockets, a sign of ease around the man he thought he would come to hate, “Like nothing in life mattered anymore, and I knew there was only one way I would ever look like that.”

The other Steve blew out a hard breath as his face went red with emotion, “We...well we fought. I broke his trust. And now, now we’re in the middle of a war and I don’t even know of he’s  _ alive _ .”

Tears stung at the man’s eyes and Steve already knew they would never fall. Maybe that was part of the problem. But, that conversation was for another lifetime.

Determination gripped Steve as he looked upon the hopeless, broken form of his doppelgänger.

 

“You get him back,” Steve said, an edge to his voice that could have grabbed the attention of an entire room.

Steve looked at him, desperate.

 

“I can’t, it’s not like with you and your Tony-”

 

“I don't care about excuses,” Steve cut in, “we are nothing without him and you know it. If he’s hurt, if he’s alone, if he’s scared you at least owe it to me to do something about it. Get him back, Captain. Bring him home.” Tony was the one topic they shared, and always would.

The idea of the genius hurt,  _ dying _ , scared him more than he cared to entertain. He knew he wouldn't be leaving his own Tony’s side for a while because of it.

The other Steve leaned against the wall, tearing his gaze away from the man.

 

“Why do you think I needed to get back so badly. I have to save him. I have to get him to listen to me even if he doesn't love me anymore.”

A voice they both knew by heart spoke up from behind Steve.

 

“And I’ve already told you that’s impossible,” Tony said gravitating to Steve’s side who held out his arm for him to slip under, “Sorry for the interruption. We voted that someone should come check on you to make sure you weren't killing each other or something. So I volunteered because Clint was too scared.”

A disgruntled muttering sounded from the hall that Steve couldn't help but smirk at.

 

“Good thing too, if you’re nonsense is anything to go by,” Tony finished, indicating to what he heard when he came in. The other Steve was already contradicting him.

 

“You don’t know what I did to him,” the man insisted, his gaze falling on Tony with a mix of longing and sorrow that Steve realized didn’t make him jealous. He understood, he was staring at himself after all.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Tony retorted, “I love you. In every universe in every version of me I’ll love you that is one thing I’m positive of.”

The other Steve bit his lip, as if he wanted to argue, but the familiar glint sparkled in his eyes. The one that knew there was no point trying to fight with the genius when he had made up his mind about something. Steve was well versed in it.

 

“Well, I can’t prove you wrong if I’m still here right,” Steve’s other half said, conceding to the genius for the time being.

 

Tony smiled, “Just promise me this, when I’m right come back so I can rub it in your face.”

A warm smile lit up other Steve’s face, “Deal.” He said it like the notion of Tony being right in this situation was ridicules. But, Steve knew he was going to be proved wrong. Even if he hadn’t been certain of Tony’s feelings, he knew Tony only made deals when he was absolutely positive of something.

The genius slid out from under the soldier’s arm to activate the portal and Steve walked up to his double, his metal arm out for a handshake.

The other Steve looked at it with a mix of sorrow and aw, and he firmly shook it. A sign of respect.

 

“You’re not like my Bucky,” other Steve said, and Steve understood what he meant, “even with the conditioning you’re still me.”

 

“Would you expect me to be anyone else, we’re too stubborn for that,” Tony snorted from where he was trying to pretend not to hear their conversation.

Other Steve only shook his head, laughter bubbling in his chest. Steve forgot how easy it used to be to laugh like that. But, it looked like his other half needed it more then him right now and for once there was no envy.

 

“It’s been very interesting to meet you,” Steve said to him, “bit weird if I’m honest.”

 

Steve knew exactly what he meant.

 

“You say that like you’re not going to see me in a week when Tony proves you wrong,” was the soldier’s only response.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sure enough the Friday after Steve had been sent back to his own dimension, a portal opened in the middle of the breakfast table where the whole team was, unsurprisingly, eating breakfast.

After the initial shock settled, a dark head of hair popped out of the portal, soon after followed by a familiar looking blond.

 

“So maybe you were right,” other Steve said sheepishly as he was met with Tony’s delighted face with scrambled eggs all over it.

Other Tony placed a sloppy kiss on the man’s cheeks.

 

“Definitely right,” he corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beggining is a flashaback to the second day if the series where tony insisted nat tell him whats up before it skips to cap steves last day with them hope that clears things up

**Author's Note:**

> Im not ready for promots yet, sorry but new stuff should be coming soon  
> Thank you all for readin!
> 
> Also i dont have a schedule for updating this yet but pt two is already written so it should be up soon


End file.
